


I Sea You

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Laut menjadi petunjuk bagi Levi untuk menemukan bocah kesayangannya di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya. —Riren fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	I Sea You

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**I Sea You © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Modern Alternate Universe with Based-Canon Universe, contain spoiler from the original manga. BL. OOC.

*          *          *

Deburan ombak menggelitik jemari kaki Levi Ackerman, seorang pria berumur kepala tiga yang sedang berdiri tenang di atas hamparan pasir putih. Kepalanya tertunduk sejenak menatap buih-buih putih yang menenggelamkan hingga semata kaki. Suara gemerisik nyiur yang sayup-sayup masuk ke telinga, membuatnya merapatkan topi agar tidak kabur terbawa angin pantai yang pagi ini cukup kencang.

Matahari belum tinggi. Sinar putihnya belum membawa panas terik ke kulit. Levi melangkah semakin jauh ke arah laut, hingga permukaan air menyentuh separuh paha. Sepasang bola mata hitam memandang jauh ke horison. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria ini, sorot matanya kosong namun sarat emosi. Dari belakang, terlihat punggung kekarnya tampak seperti sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu dalam dirinya; sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Levi menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, berusaha memenuhi paru-paru dengan aroma asin laut yang selalu dicari dan dirindukannya. Dan setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, Levi meletakkan papan selancarnya di air, membiarkannya terapung dan bergoyang-goyang terbawa arus. Badan atletis dibalut kulit kecoklatan berbau matahari naik ke atas papan selancar itu. Lengan berototnya bergerak mendayung, berenang semakin ke tengah laut.

Di kejauhan, tampak gulungan karpet biru yang lebar dan tinggi bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Levi berenang semakin cepat. Akan tetapi, ketika gelombang tersebut sudah berada di depan mata, Levi tidak memutar arah papan selancarnya. Tubuhnya menegang penuh antisipasi. Dalam hitungan detik, energi gelombang yang kuat menerpa tubuhnya. Levi terpelanting, kemudian jatuh ke dalam air. Papan selancarnya melayang sebentar di udara, sebelum kemudian menolak melawan gravitasi dan ikut menyelam bersama pemiliknya.

Otak Levi disorientasi. Tubuhnya berputar-putar terbawa gulungan ombak di dalam air. Gemuruh yang terjadi di atas permukaan bergema sampai ke gendang telinganya. Dua kali bahu Levi terbentur papan selancar yang terikat dengan pergelangan kaki kirinya. Tangannya yang setengah kebas bergerak-gerak berusaha membawa badannya ke permukaan air. Kemudian suara itu terngiang di telinganya...

“ _Kapten, apa kau tahu laut?_ ”

Levi memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya diombang-ambingkan oleh arus.

“ _Itu adalah sebuah danau yang besar, yang membentang hingga ke horison. Dan juga... semuanya terisi dengan air garam._ ”

Kilasan memori masa lalu itu muncul dalam benaknya. Terasa sangat nyata, sangat dekat, seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Iris hijau yang menatapnya intens kala itu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan, begitu pula dengan kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang menjadi petunjuk bagi dirinya di kehidupan selanjutnya, untuk menemukan bocah kesayangannya.

“ _Itu yang dikatakan Armin padaku. Dia bilang, suatu saat kami akan pergi keluar dari dinding ini dan melihat lautan..._ ”

*          *          *

Eren Jaeger berjalan keluar dari dapur masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, setelah menghabiskan makan siang yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ibunya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia berjalan ke gudang dan mengambil sebuah sapu lidi. Sebagai seorang anak, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk membantu orang tua mereka. Tetapi Eren dikenal sebagai berandal kecil sejak sekolah dasar. Dia suka berontak kalau disuruh membantu bersih-bersih oleh sang ibu. Baru ketika Mikasa, saudari angkatnya, memaksa, Eren menyerah.

Namun itu dulu. Sekarang Eren sudah sedikit lebih dewasa; setidaknya dia menurut kalau dimintai tolong, meski kadang dilakukan dengan setengah hati. Maka sepulang sekolah, Eren menyapu pelataran rumah sekaligus tempat penginapan yang merupakan sumber sampingan pendapatan keluarga Jaeger.

Ayah Eren, Grisha Jaeger, adalah seorang dokter di kota. Beliau jarang pulang ke rumah, hanya ketika akhir pekan. Ibunya, Carla Jaeger, merenovasi rumah mereka sehingga jadi lebih besar untuk membuat sebuah penginapan kecil-kecilan bagi turis. Pantai yang ada di wilayah ini cukup terkenal dan sering disambangi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai negara untuk dijadikan tujuan wisata.

Eren sedang bermain dengan ponselnya di pintu depan ketika seorang pria keluar dari penginapan sembari membawa sebuah papan selancar.

“Selamat siang, Sir Levi. Mau _surfing_ ya?”

Si pria yang bernama Levi Ackerman itu menoleh dan menatap Eren sekilas. Sambil mengangkut papan selancarnya ke atas mobil jeep sewaan, Levi menyahut, “Tidak perlu kujawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Nak.”

Eren meringis canggung.

Levi naik ke kursi kemudi dan memasukkan kunci ke slot. “Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini, Nak?” tanyanya.

Eren mengangkat sedikit gagang sapu yang dipegangnya sambil berkata, “Seperti biasa, Sir, hehehe.”

Levi membiarkan mesin mobil panas sebelum mulai dikendarai. Suara derum halusnya mengiringi obrolan mereka. “Terlihat membosankan. Ikutlah denganku ke pantai,” ajak Levi sembari melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

Eren galau sesaat, “Eum... Terima kasih, Sir, tapi tidak usah. Aku...” Eren ragu lagi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Aku tidak terlalu suka main ke laut.”

Alis Levi bertaut samar namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. “Ikutlah denganku.” Entah itu ajakan atau paksaan, “Aku bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran.”

Eren terkekeh. “Baiklah, semoga aku tidak dimarahi Ibu nanti,” ujarnya. Sapu disenderkan di dinding dekat pintu. Eren berjalan ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Levi.

Levi mendengus puas. Kemudi dipegangnya lalu mobil mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan area penginapan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling diam. Jarak dari rumah Eren ke pantai tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 10 menit kalau ditempuh dengan mobil. Namun keheningan membuat 10 menit ini terasa lebih lama dari biasanya bagi Eren.

Eren melirik sekilas ke belakang dan menatap papan selancar milik Levi. “Papan selancar Anda bagus, Sir,” ujarnya, mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Papan selancar Levi berwarna hijau, dengan garis-garis berwarna putih dan biru yang membentuk sebuah ukiran mirip sepasang sayap.

“Itu _custom_ , Nak. Aku sendiri yang mendesainnya dan temanku yang membuatkannya.”

“Ooh...” Mulut Eren membentuk sebuah huruf ‘O’. “Teman Anda seorang pembuat papan selancar?” tanyanya lagi.

“Temanku punya usaha penyewaan peralatan selancar dan _snorkeling_.”

“Ooh...” Eren tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa selain ‘oh’. “Kalau Anda, apa pekerjaan Anda, Sir?”

Levi melirik sekilas ke sepasang mata hijau yang sedang memandangnya. “Aku peselancar,” jawabnya singkat.

Eren bimbang lagi harus memberikan respon apa. Maka Levi menyahut lagi, “Tidak usah pasang muka polos seperti anak domba yang hilang, Nak. Kau tahu artinya _surfers_? Baca kamus, jangan cuma suka baca status di media sosial.”

“Eum... ya tentu saja aku tahu...” Eren garuk-garuk tengkuk. “Hanya saja... peselancar terdengar bukan profesi dengan finansial yang... stabil,” gumamnya, “Ah tapi tentu saja bukan maksudku untuk menganggap remeh, Sir.” Takut Levi salah persepsi, maka Eren sadar diri untuk mengoreksi kalimatnya.

Levi meletakkan lengan tangan kirinya di pintu mobil. Telapak tangannya menyangga dagu. “Kau separuh benar, Bocah,” katanya.

Lalu pembicaraan berhenti di situ. Eren yang tidak tahu harus membuat topik apalagi memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan sekitar, sambil sibuk merapikan rambut yang terus-terusan terkena angin. Levi pun tak jauh beda. Namun sesekali matanya terlalu gatal untuk tidak melirik ke arah Eren.

Sesampainya mereka di pantai, Eren turun duluan begitu mobil berhenti. Kakinya yang beralas sandal jepit murahan menapak di tanah berpasir. Sementara Levi menurunkan papan selancarnya, Eren sudah berjalan sendiri menuju tepi pantai.

Semilir angin yang cukup dingin bercampur sinar matahari yang panas langsung menyambutnya. Eren berdiri terdiam di bawah bayang-bayang pohon kelapa. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah hamparan laut biru luas tak berujung. Terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Eren tidak sadar Levi sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria itu bukannya mengapungkan papan selancarnya di air, malah meletakkannya secara vertikal di atas pasir, kemudian duduk sambil bersandar pada sebuah batu karang besar di dekat situ.

“Anda tidak jadi berselancar, Sir?” tanya Eren bingung.

Levi menyipitkan mata ketika menatap matahari. “Aku tunggu sampai gelombangnya lebih tinggi sedikit lagi.”

Eren cuma mengangguk-angguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Levi.

“Pantai di sini nyaman untuk _surfing_. Tetapi belum terlalu terekspos, jadi turisnya tidak banyak,” kata Levi sebelum Eren mencoba membuka pembicaraan lagi.

“Aku jarang melihat orang berselancar di sini.”

“Gelombangnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Bisa jadi tempat latihan yang bagus. Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk promosi penginapan milik ibumu.”

“Akan kusampaikan itu pada Ibu nanti.”

Levi melirik sekilas ke arah Eren. Eren menoleh dan mereka bertemu pandang. Satu detik kemudian Levi buang muka duluan.

“Dimana pantai favorit Anda untuk berselancar, Sir?”

Levi terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat, “Suatu pantai di _setting_ film Pearl Harbor. Kau tahu film itu, Nak?”

“Maksud Anda di Kepulauan Hawaii? Wah Anda keren sekali sudah pernah kesana.” Mata Eren berkilat-kilat senang. “Anda sudah pernah kemana lagi, Sir?”

“California banyak _spot_ menegangkan untuk selancar, tapi tidak terlalu kusukai. Di Perancis ada _killer wave_ dengan julukan ‘ _Les Cavaliers’_. Kanada. Portugal. Peru. Maldives. Filipina. Australia. Tapi hanya beberapa yang jadi langgananku.”

“Wah...” Eren membuka mulut lebar, “Anda sudah keliling dunia, Sir. Keren sekali...” ujarnya sembari terkagum-kagum. Giginya yang putih berderet rapi dibingkai dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Levi merekam senyum itu dalam memorinya. “Memang benar.”

“Tidak kusangka pekerjaan peselancar bisa membuat Anda keliling dunia. Wah itu benar-benar menyenangkan, Sir. Kalau bisa, aku juga mau keliling dunia seperti itu...” Eren tidak bisa berhenti kagum memandangi Levi dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan, Nak.”

Mulut Eren mengatup. Alis tebalnya bertaut, tanda si empunya gagal paham. “Maksud Anda?”

Levi diam. Menghindari diri dari tatapan sepasang iris hijau, Levi mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan dan ke kiri.

“Setelah ini Anda berencana pergi kemana, Sir?”

“Mentawai, sebuah pulau di Indonesia,” jawab Levi. “Kau tahu Indonesia?”

“Indonesia di negara Bali ya?”

“Indonesia itu negara, Nak. Bali dan Mentawai adalah kepulauan di dalamnya.”

“Oh...” Eren hanya manggut-manggut.

“Lalu, untuk apa Anda berpergian terus? Pasti bukan sekadar liburan, kan?” tanya Eren lagi, yang sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Tidak sadar kalau mungkin ia sudah mengabaikan privasi orang, Eren tetap menunggu penjelasan dari Levi dengan antusias. Sepertinya ia berharap mendapatkan sebuah cerita pengalaman jalan-jalan Levi.

“Aku... sedang mencari seseorang,” ujar Levi lirih. Entah bagaimana, tapi Eren bisa merasakan aura pria di sampingnya ini agak berubah. Sorot dari sepasang iris kelabunya yang terus memandangi laut memancarkan perasaan asing yang baru.

“Seseorang... sia–”

“Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tidak suka laut, Nak,” sela Levi sebelum Eren sempat bertanya lebih lanjut.

“Eh?”

“Tadi kau bilang tidak suka main ke laut. Padahal kau dibesarkan dengan diberi makan _seafood_.”

“Eum...” Fokus Eren total teralihkan dari rasa ingin tahunya akan kehidupan Levi.

Sepasang mata hijau itu tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah. Sementara Levi masih memandanginya, Eren menatap lautan di depan mereka dengan sendu.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa... tapi aku selalu punya perasaan aneh tiap kali datang kemari. Setiap kali melihat laut, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang kulupakan,” kata Eren, sembari tersenyum kecut. “Entah kenangan buruk seperti apa yang tersimpan di alam bawah sadarku, aku yang sekarang nyatanya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.”

Levi menegakkan posisi duduk dan bergeser agar bisa menatap Eren dengan lebih jelas. Matanya mengawasi tiap ekspresi yang dibentuk dari guratan wajah Eren. Seperti mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, Levi diam menunggu Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Aku selalu merasa sedih ketika memandangi laut.” Eren tertawa, satir dan pahit. Kristal beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebelum air mata jatuh, Eren buru-buru mengusap kasar matanya, “Aneh, kan? Hahaha...”

Senyum Eren jelas bukan senyum bahagia. Itu senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menjadi luka di hatinya. Sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu, tidak ingat, dan tidak mengerti.

Justru Levi yang paham. Pria ini merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti Eren dalam lubuk hatinya. Perasaan sedih dan kehilangan itu juga selalu menghampiri dirinya, ketika angin laut memeluk tubuhnya yang berdiri di atas papan selancar.

Saat air laut yang dingin membungkus tubuhnya dalam kehampaan udara, benak Levi secara otomatis memutar ulang memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Bak kaset film rusak yang terus berputar mengulang-ulang adegan yang sama, Levi bisa ingat jelas keterikatan macam apa yang dia buat dengan lautan.

Eren menghela napas. Kepalanya menunduk, berharap dengan begitu Levi tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya yang kacau. Memalukan sekali kalau sampai menangis di depan orang asing. Menangis di depan Mikasa dan Armin saja kadang dia tidak sudi.

Dengan suara agak parau Eren berkata sambil memaksakan sedikit tawa, “Sejak kecil aku sering diejek Jean karena selalu menangis tiap kali kami sedang main di tepi pantai.”

“Lalu Mikasa membelamu dan Armin menenangkanmu?”

Eren mendongak. Terkejut mendengar nama Mikasa dan Armin keluar dari mulut Levi, Eren balik bertanya, “Dari mana Anda tahu Mikasa dan Armin?”

Levi tersenyum, sangat tipis, sampai-sampai Eren tidak menyadari itu sebuah senyuman kalau bukan karena mengamati gerak ujung bibir Levi yang sedikit tertarik ke atas. “Aku kenal mereka yang dulu,” katanya lirih, “Begitu pula denganmu, Bocah. Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kita bertemu di sini.”

Kelopak mata Eren bergerak-gerak membuka menutup. Tidak sempat mempertanyakan arti pernyataan Levi, tatapan matanya keburu terperangkap dalam iris kelabu pria itu. Alisnya bertaut. Perasaan aneh lain menjalar ke seluruh saraf di tubuhnya ketika kontak mata mereka tidak terputus sedetik pun.

“Ka-kapten...”

Mulut Eren bergerak di luar kesadarannya. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses maksud kata-katanya sendiri. Akan tetapi Levi lebih dari senang ketika mendengar panggilan lamanya itu diucapkan kembali oleh bocah kesayangannya.

Dia, bocah impulsif yang suka cari mati, sering membuatnya khawatir dan membuatnya ingin terus melindungi. Bocah yang pandai bersih-bersih dan tahu kegemarannya akan teh hitam. Bocah yang dengan mata berapi-api membawa misi untuk membasmi seluruh _titan_ yang hidup di Bumi.

Eren Jaeger, harapan terakhir manusia kala itu.

Dan di tahun 2017 ini, dia jadi manusia biasa tanpa ambisi membunuh. Tubuhnya tidak berubah sedikit pun, juga dengan perilakunya. Yang hilang dari dirinya hanya ingatan tentang masa beribu-ribu tahun lalu.

Sementara Levi berubah menjadi pria berperawakan setinggi 180 sentimeter, ingatannya masih lengkap. Walau sudah mengulang hidup untuk kedua kali, hal yang diinginkannya tetaplah sama; si bocah bernama Eren Jaeger.

Kemudian tubuh Levi bergerak di luar kendalinya. Tangannya terulur dan merengkuh pundak Eren dalam satu kali gerakan. Dipeluknya bocah itu tanpa ragu. Rasa lega menghangatkan dadanya ketika samar-samar merasakan hembusan napas Eren di lehernya.

“Sir... Sir Levi...”

Levi tersenyum. Tubuh Eren sedikit bergetar di balik lengannya. “Kau tadi memanggilku kapten, Nak.”

Eren mengerjap bingung. “I-itu... A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa...”

Pantai siang itu sepi, hanya ada mereka yang sedang duduk di bawah bayang-bayang pohon kelapa, di balik sebuah batu karang besar. Maka dari itu Levi tidak sungkan lagi untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu, Nak.”

Eren tidak berontak dari dekapan Levi. Perasaan aneh yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya ketika berada di laut perlahan berubah, menjadi sebuah perasaan yang familier, seiring dengan kehangatan tubuh Levi yang meresap ke balik kulitnya.

“Aku tidak peduli kau ingat padaku atau tidak. Lupa pun akan kubuat kau mengingatnya lagi.” Levi melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pundak Eren erat.

“Akhirnya... akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Eren.”

Suara debur ombak di kejauhan bergema di telinga Eren, hingga membuat air laut yang asin jatuh turun dari kedua matanya.

“Kita sudah keluar dari dinding... dan bisa melihat lautan.”

*          *          *

– TAMAT –

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Halo.  
> Setelah setengah tahun, saya kembali meramaikan fandom SnK, sebagai hadiah karena anime season 2 nya akhirnya tayang di tahun ini hehehe. :)  
> Tiba-tiba dapat ide tentang reinkarnasi dan karena saya selalu suka menulis yang ‘berbau laut’, makanya lahirlah fanfiksi ini...
> 
> Ditunggu komentar, kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih~~ ^^


End file.
